Seto’s Surprise Valentine
by Priestess Kaiba
Summary: (One shot Valentine fic) It's Valentine's Day. A day our blue eyed CEO thinks is overrated. Until he gets a surprise and he feels a bit different about the day! R&R please!


Disclaimer: SoMS does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so please put the lawyers away. I'm not making any money at all. ;_;

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **Happy Valentine's Day to everyone     !!! ^_^ In the feel of the day I decided to do a one shot Valentine's Day fic. There is no couple in here. I just did it because I wanted to bring a little cheer to a certain CEO. ^_^ So please read and review!

Seto's Surprise Valentine

            He entered the hallway and everywhere he looked there were red hearts, red and pink streamers and teenagers in lovey dovey mode. Yup you guessed it, it was Valentine's Day. He strolled through the hall without giving a second glance to his fellow peers who were acting all lovesick with one another. 

            He made it to his classroom and was not surprised that his classmates were chattering loudly with valentines everywhere on their desks. He made his way over to his desk which was empty of valentines which he didn't mind it at all and set his briefcase down. He wasn't a big fan of people and their silly holiday notions. He glanced over to see Yugi and his friends laughing and exchanging valentines. They seemed oblivious to the cold blue eyes that watched them. 

            After class was over he rose from his seat and headed out of school. There was a gentle breeze as he set outside that made his dark blue trench coat flap out as he walked toward his limo that was waiting for him. As he reached the limo door he heard someone calling out to him. 

            "Hey Kaiba, wait up!" He turned around to see Yugi running up to him. 

            "What is it Yugi?" He replied in his usual cold voice. 

            Yugi stop beside him and trying to catch his breath he told him, "You left this in the class." He extended out his hand which held Kaiba's briefcase.

            Seto reached out for it and took it without saying a word. His driver opened up the limo door and he stepped inside. 

            "Hey Kaiba," Yugi told him. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said with a smile on his face.

            Seto simply nodded as his driver closed the door. In a matter of seconds the limo was driving down the street toward Mokuba's school. Seto had told him that he would be there to pick him up today. Seto shook his head in disdain as he glanced down at his briefcase. Where was his mind today? Maybe Valentine's Day was getting to him. He was just glad the day was almost over. 

            When he arrived at Mokuba's school he had barely gotten out of the limo when Mokuba in a rampage of energy lunged himself at him, nearly knocking him down.

            "Seto you came to pick me up!" Mokuba said gleefully as he hugged his big brother.

            "Hey squirt, I told you I was going to pick you up." Seto told him. His tone slightly cheerful. Seeing his baby brother always cheered him up. He didn't need Valentine's Day, he had Mokuba. 

            "Yeah I know but I'm still happy to see you." Mokuba told him. 

            "Me too." Seto told him. "Come on lets go home." 

            Mokuba climbed into the limo and Seto followed suit. On their way home they were conversing about their days.

            "So Seto how many Valentine's did you get?" Mokuba asked Seto. "I got a whole bag full." Mokuba told him excitedly holding up said bag in question.

            "That's nice Mokuba." Seto told him a small smile on his lips. "I didn't get any." 

            "What?" Mokuba exclaimed, looking shocked at his brother. "Are you sure? There has to be some type of mistake! You're too cool not to get a valentine." Mokuba ranted outraged. 

            Seto chuckled softly as his brother's indignation. "It's ok Mokuba." He told him trying to calm him down. "I have you and that's all I need." He ruffled Mokuba's hair affectionately.

            Mokuba laughed as he tried to push his brother's hand away from his hair. "Seto! Stop! My hair!" He protested through his laughter.

            "Oh your hair." Seto said in mock concern, still ruffling it. 

            "Seto!" Mokuba continued to protest. The two brothers continued to horseplay as the limo came to a stop at their house.

            Mokuba bounded out of the limo as quick as he could to avoid Seto from messing with his hair some more. "I'm going to do my homework." He yelled back as he entered the mansion.

            "All right." Seto replied as he walked calmly toward the mansion. He headed into his study and turned on his laptop. Since Mokuba was doing his homework, Seto thought it would be best to get some work done too. He sat as his desk as the laptop started up and he was glad that he was back at home. He wouldn't have to hear anything else about Valentine's Day and he was deeply glad for that. _A day of love and friendship,_ he thought. _Give me a break_. He added with loathing.

            He suddenly remembered that he needed a folder to do his work and he reached into his briefcase to pull it out. He was sure he had put it in there. When he pulled out the folder something red fluttered out and landed on the desktop. 

            _What's this?_ Seto wondered as he picked up the red envelope. He saw his name written in nice handwriting on the front of it. _A valentine?_ He was shocked. He opened it up and pulled out a card that had red hearts and a small cherub with wings and a golden bow and arrow in his arms. The cherub was resting on a big white cloud and toward the top of the card it had red writing saying 'Happy Valentine's Day'. He opened up the card to see a message in the same neat handwriting from the front of the envelope.

            _Dear Seto,_

_                 I hope you have a great Valentine's Day. No matter how you feel about other people, you should know that there are some people that care for you, aside from Mokuba. If you ever want to talk I am always here. _

_                        Wishing you the best,_

_                                    Téa_

            Seto stared at the card shocked. It was a valentine from Téa and not only that but she had called him by his first name. Something she had never done before. Seto couldn't help the fact that this touched a part of him. He had always been so cold to Yugi and his friends, even Téa. Well it went to show you that some people never give up on you no matter what. As Seto set the card on his desktop standing up, a thought ran through his mind.

Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't that bad after all.

**Sorceress of ****Midnight**** Skies: **LOL!! This one shot has a moral to it. Me being philosophical, now that's funny!So what did you guys think? Was it bad? Horrible? Terrible? I shouldn't quit my day job? LOL!! ^_~ Let me know with a review and thanks for reading! ^_^ 


End file.
